coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5660 (2nd January 2004)
Plot Roy panics when he discovers that the virtual baby has stopped breathing until Hayley points out that it was only programmed for a week and it's switched itself off. Norris flips through Rita's address book and comments that it's full of men but few women. Janice and Cilla have a catfight over Les. Cilla thinks Janice still fancies him. Janice enjoys winding her up. Deirdre feels guilty when she finds Blanche's suitcases in the hall until she discovers that they're empty and Blanche was trying to make her feel guilty. They have a huge row and Deirdre insists she moves out immediately. Ashley visits Maxine's grave and sees Bethany in the cemetery. He talks to her and is shocked when Brenda screams at him to leave Bethany alone. Later he tells Sarah and Todd about the incident. Sarah is perturbed to discover that Brenda has been taking Bethany to Neil's grave and also refers to Bethany as her own daughter. Surprisingly Jason enjoys his date with Candice and they agree to go out again. Blanche moves into No.7 with a stunned Tracy. Fiz tells Shelley that her mother is a thief and not to employ her. Fiz admits all to Cilla and she tells Fiz that she knows she spent the night with Tyrone on Christmas Day and intends to repay her by letting Kirk know. Cast Regular cast *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Brenda Fearns - Julia Deakin Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *North Cross Cemetery Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is infuriated by the arrival of a new house guest; Fiz's attempts to get rid of Cilla backfire; and Ashley has a bizarre encounter. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,290,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "You wanted me to die so that you could get your hands on my savings. And what were you planning to do? Dump Ken and set off on a world cruise? Maybe catch yourself a rich man? Though you'd probably end up with the salesman passing himself off as the ship's captain! I might have made mistakes in my life, Deirdre, but at least I've never been in prison!" Category:2004 episodes